A Twist in Time
by Animatized
Summary: During the warring times, a new kingdom rises in the shadows, earning power by stealth. A Twist in Time follows the original plot but with an added twist. Please R&R! RE-UPLOADED!
1. Disclaimer

**A Twist in Time**   
  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
First of all, we would like to thank everyone who has supported us in our first and original story. However, we have to break the news to everyone. **We will not be accepting any more characters.** We're really sorry, but those stories aren't allowed on FFN. But if we had accepted someone earlier, we still will keep that person in.  
  
We do not, in any way, own the characters of Dynasty Warriors. *sigh* If only... And if we HAD, Kimi would have stolen Lu Xun long ago and Natsue Zhao Yun. Okay, moving away from personal information.   
  
We do, however, own the Chen Kingdom, the Xue twins, An Yu and Shan Lan. A bio about each of them will be posted below later. Okay, now that we got that clear and settled... (And I also might add that this disclaimer is for all of our other chapters.)   
  
A Twist in Time will eventually follow up to the true Wei Kingdom victory, so if you've got a problem with that, too bad. The only difference will be in the added new kingdom and some characters.   
  
Name: Jian Xin ("Jian"-"sword"; "Xin"-"heart")  
Gender: Male   
Clothes: Jian Xin wears a variation of dark colors. He usually wears a black long sleeved silk shirt, which is embroidered with golden dragons. He wears slightly baggy black pants and wears some chest armor. He also wears a dark blue cape.   
Headwear: None. Jian Xin considers the traditional headwear reserved for royalty/too gaudy. He is a man of simplicity.   
Hair: Low ponytail with slightly long bangs that obscures his eyes. He has dark brown hair that reaches his mid-back.   
Eyes: Matching brown eyes that are slightly narrow.   
Weapon: Jian Xin is skilled with the Seven Section Chain, which stretches over seven feet. It is black in color and is silver at the ends. Jian Xin also carries a sword, and is one of those leaders who enjoys fighting, instead of sitting back and watching his people die for him.   
Face: Jian Xin has a slightly tan face that shows most emotions, though it still can portray strict authority as well as false emotions. He also has a scar sliding down his left cheek.   
Kingdom: He is the young leader of Chen, and founded the kingdom since he believes that the other three kingdoms hold too much power over the people, and he wants to protect the weak.   
Origins: Jian Xin is actually a foreigner from a rich city just outside the Chinese border. His family was well known, and gave out their money eagerly to the poor. However, others there weren't as nice, and Jian Xin's family was scorned for their kindness to others, and soon after, his family was assassinated. For this reason, Jian Xin has devoted his life to equality between people.   
Personality: A caring leader, Jian Xin has a great sense of integrity. He doesn't like his opponents to have disadvantages (especially in a duel). He has one of those "get to know everyone" between himself and his people. His only flaw in his kind personality is that he is too trusting.   
Position: Leader   
  
*   
  
Name: Xue Hua ("Xue"--"snow"; "Hua"--"flower")   
Gender: Female   
Clothes: Xue Hua wears mainly white and light blue. Her battle outfit would be a simple shirt (no patterns, pictures, decorations, or sequining) with long, slightly baggy sleeves, a wrap-around skirt that cuts off at the knees, and medium heel-less boots for running and quick movement.   
Headwear: A thin light blue headband with small designs in dark blue.   
Hair: Dark blue (nearly black, but not quite). Length: Shoulder length.   
Eyes: Light Cheery Blue   
Weapon: Tiger Head Hook Swords (Swords with a hooked tip and another blade near the handle)   
Face: Pale face (she's not called Xue for nothing!), frosty pink lips, and large curious eyes.   
Kingdom: Chen. After wandering with her brother for several years, trying to survive, they ran into Jian Xin. Chen at the time was just a village militia. The twins were allowed to stay for the night, but the next morning, were found in the weaponry/armory room where they were 'playing' with the weapons. Jian Xin, recognizing their skills in fighting, requested their stay.   
Origins: Xue Hua is the younger of the Xue twins. The Xue twins grew up with a warm loving family and didn't ever even think about anything close to violence. But this was all to change during the winter of their 12th birthday. One dark stormy night during that winter, a group of bandits attacked and killed their parents and younger sister. The two of them managed to escape unscathed, but at a terrible price for by the time the rogues had left, their farm had been burned down and the bodies of their family were gone.   
Personality: Usually carefree, Xue Hua's cheerful exterior masks almost everything that she feels other than joy. Only her brother can tell when she's truly happy and when it's just a facade. Seemingly extroverted, Xue Hua loves to talk and socialize, making her the exact opposite of Xue Shan (her twin brother). Preferring to fight than to negotiate, Xue Hua has the tendency to charge straight into battle, only to be dragged back fighting, kicking, and screaming by her brother. Though she seems to be stronger than her twin, she is very immature and is rather naive and slow to the things of the heart.   
Position: Officer   
  
*   
  
Name: Xue Shan ("Xue"--"snow"; "Shan"--"mountain")   
Gender: Male   
Clothes: Xue Shan wears mainly dark blue. His battle outfit mainly consists of a dark blue sleeveless shirt, loose dark blue pants, and light shoes for quiet missions and quick movement. He also wears dark blue wristbands that have silver patterning.   
Headwear: A thin dark blue headband with small designs in light blue.   
Hair: Dark blue (nearly black, but not quite). Chin length.   
Eyes: Dark Stormy Blue Gray   
Weapon: Kwan Dao/Kuan Dao (similar to the spear except the blade larger with a curved tip)   
Face: Calm and usually serene (that is unless you attack his loved ones)   
Kingdom: Chen. See Xue Hua's profile.   
Origins: See Xue Hua's profile.   
Personality: The quieter and shyer of the twins, Xue Shan is extremely introverted. Preferring music to talk, he is often found sitting on a tree with his flute, which was given to him by his late father. Though sometimes he is quiet to the point of arrogance, Xue Shan is in fact a very sweet boy and wants nothing, but to live with his loved ones in peace. Because of his gentle nature, he seems to be the weaker of the twins, but what he doesn't have in strength, he makes up in brains for he is one of the most brilliant of strategists in Chen.   
Position: Strategist   
  
*   
  
Name: Shan Lan ("Shan"-"mountain"; "Lan"-"orchid")   
Gender: Female   
Clothes: Shan Lan wears a traditional Qi Pao that comes just above her knees with short slits up the sides. It also has medium bell sleeves. It's white above the neckline, along the arms, and upper back, but below the neckline and the lower back is red. It's also lined with gold at the sleeves, wherever the white meets red, as well as the bottom of the tunic. She also wears light shoes (for light, quick movement) that are red with gold lining.   
Headwear: Nothing; her hair's in a long braid.   
Hair: It's black, but looks dark indigo sometimes in different kinds of light. It's about two shades darker than her eyes. The length of her hair is waist-length.   
Eyes: Black with a little bit of a blue tint.   
Weapon: Shan Lan uses three weapons; the Chinese Rope Javelin and Double Sai. The blade of her rope javelin is silver with a length of nearly 8" and has a red tassel attached to the base. The javelin point isn't too light nor too heavy and very good for use while running. The rope length is approximately 16 ft, making it a wide range weapon. For close combat, she uses Double Sai; they're also silver with black handles and light, for quick movement.   
Face: Shan Lan has a pale complexion with no scars and relatively large eyes (not frighteningly huge though). She usually has serious or solemn expressions and hardly ever smiles.   
Kingdom: Chen. Shan Lan had been hired in a neighboring village to take care of some miscreants when Jian Xin stopped by to recruit officers for the kingdom of Chen. At first, Shan Lan merely brushed off the 'advertisement' and continued with her job, but just as she finished off the ruffians she noticed Jian Xin watching her. He asked her to join the new kingdom and after much persuasion, she accepted.   
Origins: Shan Lan was born into a poor family where money was very hard to come by. She lived with only her father since her mom had died giving birth to her. She is very able and hardworking and often traveled far from her hometown to work and make money. Because of this, she is very straightforward and doesn't tolerate laziness from her sub-officers. She also despises the fact that the strong oppress the weak.   
Personality: Shan Lan is slightly snappish on the surface, but beneath the cold exterior lies a lost soul who just wants to live in peace. She doesn't believe in friendships and doesn't like getting close to any of her fellow offices/sub-officers.   
Position: Officer   
  
*   
  
Name: An Yu ("An"-dark; "Yu"-"jade")   
Gender: Female   
Clothes: Loose black sleeveless silk shirt and black form fitting pants. Black wrist bands with strips of it going up her fore arms. Black leather belt with silver markings that holds her darts and other weapons.   
Headwear: Black cloth headband.   
Hair: Jet-black, shoulder length   
Eyes: Slim, blue gray eyes that hide emotion.   
Weapon: An Yu uses a variation of six point Shurikens invented by herself; Ninja Throwing Stars attached to a 5 foot long metal chain, made light and easy to use while moving. Her aim with the Shurikens is nearly perfect, so she usually never needs to use her other weapons - darts and two Butterfly Knives.   
Face: Piercing eyes and a pale, masked, and yet fair face.   
Kingdom: None. An Yu has her own troops of soldiers and officers, but has no kingdom name. Her only goal is to destroy all others that stand in her path.   
Origins: An Yu's background is at first unknown. She has amnesia and remembers nothing of her own past, even her name. She was found lying in a small bamboo clearing near the kingdom of Shu, unconscious and bleeding internally. By the time she came to, she had no memory of herself. By helping the homeless and unaided, she received many powerful allies. Sly, clever, and smart, she is a valuable spy and powerful leader. Supporters called her "An Yu", since she is a rare a valuable person to meet, and reminds nearly everyone of jade. And yet she is also dark and though kind to her people, she may sometimes become distant, trying in vain to remember her past.   
Personality: At first glance, An Yu is a crafty and untrustworthy girl. Her confident and sometimes cold, thin-lipped smile is the only thing that can block the true emotions on her face. She has a strange love for both war and life, and will eagerly charge to fight and just as quickly retreat if most of her people are wounded or dying.   
Position: Leader/Strategist   
  
Well, there you have it! Those are some of the characters that we have made. We have more, but you'll see them later.   
  
Once again, thanks for the support!   
  
R&R!   
  
- Kimi-chan and NatNat   



	2. Suspicions

**A Twist in Time**   
  
**Chapter One: Suspicions**  
  
Cao Cao stood on the balcony, overlooking the kingdom of Wei. The number of traders was intensifying at a deadly rate. Most of the country citizens and farmers had also moved in to the city on their knees, begging for a second chance. It seemed as if the Yellow Turban defeat had unhinged them all.   
  
But something else was bothering him. It seemed to be bothering the other two kingdoms as well, for war had not been called out for many months.   
  
Many people were disappearing, including trustworthy sub-officers and numerous spies. And it wasn't as if the kidnappers had a general location - people vanished at every corner and at an increasing rate. Perhaps it was a pathetic revenge of the Yellow Turban Rebellion? Somehow he didn't think so.   
  
A dark feeling had been nagging at him from the back of his mind. He had tried to ignore it when the disappearances had begun, but now... his conscience was stronger then ever. He should have started action earlier, but now it seemed too late.   
  
General Xiahou Dun, accompanied by General Zhang He interrupted his thoughts, walking through the open doors hurriedly. Cao Cao frowned at their looks of identical concern and puzzlement. Surely not another vanishing?   
  
"Lord Cao Cao! We have found a body near the outskirts of the city. It seems to be Yu Jin, who had been one of those that had disappeared two weeks ago," Xiahou Dun reported, looking sternly at his lord from one eye.   
  
Cao Cao looked aghast. His fears had been confirmed. Soon he would surely find other victim's bodies. "Has Xu Huang been informed?"   
  
Zhang He nodded, staring up at the sky. "All flowers must wilt, and Xu Huang's officer has been granted this fate."   
  
"Where is he right now?" Cao Cao headed towards the door.   
  
"He is at the death site with Lady Zhen Ji. Sima Yi is already formulating a plan." Xiahou Dun grabbed his scimitar, the Kirin Fang. "Let us accompany you, my Lord."   
  
Cao Cao nodded, accepting the offer. "Yes, that will be fine." Zhang He picked himself up gracefully and led the way, his shoulder piece gleaming.   
  
**********   
  
Cao Cao looked down at the mutilated face. Zhen Ji stared out of her brown eyes at his surprised expression. "The attackers have not yet been found." Her feminine voice held a tinge of concern, suddenly losing its grace. The hand holding her flute was trembling, shaking, as if she was clutching it hard.   
  
Xu Huang torn his gaze away from his own sub-officer and stood facing Cao Cao, wielding his axe. "We should go, my Lord. The attacker may be near."   
  
Cao Cao waved his hand carelessly. "Do not worry, dear officer. No one is crazy enough to attack at this moment. They will be outnumbered greatly."   
  
"Perhaps this was an action from one of the other kingdoms." Zhang He looked thoughtful.   
  
"No," Cao Cao whispered. "I doubt it. I believe it is something else entirely. We should call a truce. I am certain that they are suffering as well. Send a messenger as soon as possible to Lords Liu Bei and Sun Jian. May their presence at a meeting settle this."   
  
Xiahou Dun nodded and walked back towards the city. Cao Cao looked after him. "It's getting dark. We should go too."   
  
A white cloth was spread over Yu Jin, and the others headed back towards the city lights, weary and mournful.   
  
**********   
  
Sima Yi sighed over his table of parchment, fanning himself with his black feather fan. He was at loss of words, but perhaps in the meeting tomorrow he could share his opinion with the other strategists.   
  
The man's ink brush stopped over a certain diagram. He hesitated for a moment, and then gasped. How could he have not noticed before?   
  
His dark colored eyes neared the parchment and dropping his fan, he started sketching. The days of the disappearances, which he had thought had no obvious pattern before, suddenly made sense. It was a complicated pattern, but it had finally shown its ugly face. The attacker's group had a very clever strategist.   
  
Sima Yi leaned back, once again fanning himself gently with his fan. His purple robes were slightly crinkled from his excitement moments before.   
  
Normal terrorist groups didn't usually have organized plans. Good strategists were for the groups that planned to last extremely long. His eyes widened as he realized and shoving his feet in his shoes, he strode to Cao Cao's room. The Lord should still be awake.   
  
Knocking softly, he entered. Cao Cao looked up from his seat. "Oh! Sima Yi, what a surprise."   
  
"My Lord, I am sure of this. It seems as if a new kingdom has risen."   
**********   
  
A/N: Hang with us here! Sorry... now we have to go through all the chapters again but... they'll be up soon! Also with the new chapter! R&R! And once again, sorry!   
  
--Kimi-chan & NatNat 


	3. A New Kingdom

**A Twist in Time**   
  
**Chapter Two: A New Kingdom**  
  
"So? The body was found, yes? Did you follow the plan?"   
  
The room was dark with barely any presence. But a voice rang out of the black night, a male's voice, cool and clever. A flash of moonlight crossed the open window and suddenly outlined a single person, sitting calming and staring out into the night. It was a boy - with dark blue, chin-length hair and dim, stormy eyes. The slender figure was robed in dark material, and his hands clutched a blood stained scroll.   
  
"Everything, dear brother. Your scheme went well." Another voice, this time feminine, came from a dark corner, and footsteps could be heard. Into the moonlight another figure walked, slightly shorter and by the looks of it, a girl. Her shoulder length hair swayed as she reached the other, gently massaging his shoulders.   
  
"Very well, Xue Hua." The boy spoke. "Inform Lord Jian Xin. Tell him the first part of the plan went perfectly."   
  
Xue Hua smiled. Her cheerful, slightly childish face was suddenly revealed and she replied as she twirled a strand of shoulder length, dark blue hair, "Xue Shan, don't worry. Our Lord has already been informed."   
  
Xue Shan was quiet, and then stood up. "We will both see him in the morning. For our next orders."   
  
The twins disappeared from the dark room, their shadows slowly fading away out of the light.   
  
**********   
  
The meeting was quiet and strangely forced. It was rare for the leaders of the three kingdoms to have a civil conversation, and the need of it seemed to make everyone uneasy.   
  
Cao Cao sat at the top of the table, accompanied by Xu Zhu, Xu Huang and Xiahou Dun. On his left sat Lord Sun Jian, Sun Ce, Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang. Lord Liu Bei sat across from him. Three of the five Tiger Generals were with him - Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun. Sima Yi, Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang stood quietly in the corner.   
  
Cao Cao put his hand on the table and the room was silent. "You all know perfectly well why you are here. The warring of the three kingdoms must be stopped for the present, since there seems to be something else stirring as well."   
  
Sun Jian looked up. "I know you mean well, _Lord_, if you don't mind me saying. However, our kingdom have had very little disappearances."   
  
"Ours have lost very little people also," Liu Bei added. "However, the people that have been taken are usually sub-officers that carry valuable information."   
  
Sun Jian nodded his approval. Cao Cao frowned. "To think that the enemy will take more from one kingdom than another, this is outrageous!"   
  
Sun Quan looked up, hands under his chin. "Perhaps this is favoritism."   
  
Others murmured their agreement, however Cao Cao did not seem at ease.   
  
"They might be offended by your actions." Zhao Yun folded his arms, eyes closed.   
  
"Even if the attackers barely touched your kingdom, they must be stopped!" Xiahou Dun stood up, glaring at the Tiger General. Cao Cao waved his hand and Xiahou Dun sat back down, though not entirely pleased.   
  
"Why so?" Sun Shang Xiang asked, looked intently at Cao Cao, her eyebrows raised.   
  
"Because." The room went quiet, and all turned towards a corner of the room. Sima Yi was walked to the table. "We have reason to believe that a new kingdom has risen."   
  
Whispers of surprise followed this. Sima Yi sighed, his dark eyes closed, and began to explain. The others listened intently, interrupting once or twice with questions.   
  
"We have already realized this also," Zhuge Liang said, fanning himself with his fan and seeming slightly eerie in the dark light, "but we haven't looked that seriously into it since only one or two people disappeared. But if this truly is a new kingdom, we must take action."   
  
Guan Yu stroked his beard. "Very well."   
  
Zhou Yu nodded as well, and Sun Ce burst out, "We'll take 'em down!" He struck his tonfas onto the table, which shook slightly.   
  
"Thus is the truce!" Cao Cao roared. "Until we know who is doing this, the three kingdoms shall be one once more! Let us attack with an Allied force!"   
  
**********   
  
The pole broke and shattered as it was struck by a Seven Section Chain. The weapon was pulled back with ease and thrown again.   
  
A dark brown haired man stood on the field. Soon, all targets were shattered and he lowered his arm, pleased. He seemed slightly foreign. Slender, brown eyes were hidden under dark bangs, and he re-adjusted his low ponytail.   
  
Brushing the hair away from his face, a scar was revealed on his left cheek. He was strangely tan - a lot darker than the people here were.   
  
He headed back towards the shade of a maple tree. Sitting down, he took off his dark blue cloak and chest armor.   
  
"Lord Jian Xin!"   
  
The man looked around. Spotting the source of the voice, he smiled. "Xue Hua, Xue Shan. It's been a while. How is everything?"   
  
The blue haired, talkative girl sat down next to him. "Perfectly well, dear Lord." Her big eyes sparkled.   
  
"We came here to ask for the next instructions," Xue Shan said coolly, cocking his head and giving himself a curious glance.   
  
Jian Xin stood up, grabbing his belongings. "I would prefer if you didn't do anything rash for a while. You may sit quietly for a few weeks."   
  
Xue Hua frowned slightly, her pink lips sticking out, "But then we'll have nothing to do."   
  
The young Lord sighed. "Continue the disappearances if you must. Go back and tell the others to remain low. And that Xiao Chan, keep an eye on her. I am sure she is not used to our ways, for she used to belong with her sister. Don't confront her, but make sure she stays."   
  
The twins nodded and headed back down the hill. A faint crunch sounded behind Jian Xin and he tensed slightly before relaxing, realizing who was the source.   
  
"An Jian, where is Shan Lan?"   
  
Another man was in the shadows of the trees but remained mostly hidden. An Jian looked slightly mysterious and dark, his face blackened by shadow. "She left me no information." His voice was deep, slightly cold. A fleck of sun darted through the branches and revealed a strange, tattooed eye.   
  
"Find her for me, and make sure she hasn't started attacking a kingdom. You know what she's like." Jian Xin smiled and shook his head slightly.   
  
There was a sharp hiss and a dagger came flying out of nowhere. An Jian frowned and reached out, catching it in his hand. A trickle of blood flowed down his wrist. There was a laugh, and a girl stepped out from behind a tree.   
  
"Shan Lan, we where just talking about you." Jian Xin looked over at the girl, who, like An Jian, also remained in shadow. Her form was outlined against the black, and Jian Xin could faintly see a long braid.   
  
"I've heard." Her voice was emotional, but didn't match her personality. "It'd be asking me a bit much to hold back. However, I will try."   
  
Jian Xin nodded. "Good. My two closest officers, practice well. War is near."   
  
**********   
  
Lord Sun Jian's carriage grew near. On an overlooking hill where blooming peach trees grew, a girl stood waiting, her form outlined against the setting sky. She had a fair yet dark face, with slim, blue gray eyes. Jet-black, shoulder length hair was tied back by a black cloth headband. Everything about her was black and she stood out easily against the distant hills.   
  
Blue gray eyes followed the carriage like a hunter with her prey. Her hands gripped a metal chain, stretching over five feet long. A silver, six point Shuriken was attached to the end of it.   
  
When the carriage was out of sight, she turned. Dozens of supporters surrounded her, all in black and silent. "We will attack Wu first. You know the plan." Her voice was soft and yet had an icy tinge.   
  
"I will leave Sun Jian for all of you. He is easy game. And when the right time comes..." With lightning speed, she flung a dart into the crowd of people. They ducked and it connected with a falling, pink petal. With a faint clunk, it lodged into a tree trunk.   
  
Smiling slightly, she turned back to the now empty road. She stared at it quietly before walking away. Near the bottom of the hill, she reached for her right wristband and cut off a piece of black cloth. The small, dark material struggled in her hand against the wind. She let it go and it flew, over the kingdom of Wu, like a mark of ruin and despair.   
**********   
  
A/N: Second chapter up! And if anyone was wondering, a Shuriken is a Ninja Throwing Star. Another chapter done, people. We can make it! Okay, well, R&R!   
  
--Kimi-chan & NatNat 


	4. Preparations

**A Twist in Time**   
  
**Chapter Three: Preparations**  
  
Xue Shan remained inside his study, quill in hand and poring over books. His kingdom had finally stopped kidnapping those from the other kingdoms, and he found this sudden act strangely tense. There was nothing more for him to do actionwise, and he missed the feeling of worthiness.   
  
The study door suddenly burst open. Xue Shan heard a faint hissing, and looked almost bored as a spear nearly missed his cheek. His hand reached up and caught the handle of the Red Dragon spear.   
  
"Those who lack power should not oppose others. If you wish to be a Strategist, you must know your place," he stated calmly, turning around to face his pupil.   
  
The girl flicked the words away, smiling. "Yes sir. Please forgive my actions. Your reflexes are still as sharp." She had brown, shoulder length hair and grass green eyes. A beauty mark was on her left cheek. Adjusting her blue headband, she caught her spear and put it aside. "I have news for you, master."   
  
Xue Shan patted the cushion next to him. "Sit down, Xiao Chan. No difficulties, I hope."   
  
"No, none at all." Xiao Chan's smile faded a little. "But I have news. It seems as if Dong Zhuo is back once again. I am sure the other kingdoms will ignore us for the time being and attack him. This could be our chance."   
  
There was silence, and Xiao Chan spoke up again, "I would also like to inform you that the Allied forces have already taken Si Shui Gate."   
  
Xue Shan looked back towards the parchment, a grin finding its way to his face. A plan was already forming in his mind. "Am I correct in thinking that Dong Zhuo has retreated to Hu Lao Gate?"   
  
Xiao Chan nodded.   
  
Xue Shan looked up at her. "Xiao Chan, I need you to come with me. However, note that if this plan fails, we will both lose our lives."   
  
Xiao Chan barely hesitated before following Xue Shan. "I will always side with you, no matter the cost."   
  
Heading through the corridors, they arrived at Jian Xin's meeting room. Knocking softly, they walked inside. Five other people were already inside.   
  
Jian Xin sat at the top of the table, accompanied by his wife, Mai Ling. She was fair, with black, shoulder length hair, a purple headband and violet eyes. She was dressed up in a violet dress with dragons sequined into it. Currently, she looked delicate and frail, however everyone knew that she could be rather fierce with her sword, Crisis, in hand.   
  
Xue Hua was situated near the end of the table, and she motioned to her brother and his pupil to join her.   
  
Shan Lan sat across from her, eyes averted and looking at the ground. She was wearing a red and white Qi Pao, with gold lining. Her dark indigo hair was up in a braid and her eyes blazed blue from under her bangs.   
  
An Jian was standing in the corner of the room, shadows once again covering his face.   
  
Jian Xin nodded to Xue Shan and Xiao Chan as they took their places. The room was strangely empty since most of the chairs were not occupied by their usual generals.   
  
"Lord Jian Xin, I have a new plan," Xue Shan began, interrupting the silence. Xue Hua looked at him. "Xiao Chan has informed me that her sister and Dong Zhuo are once again here, and pose a great threat to the other three kingdoms. I would also like to add the fact that their attack on Si Shui Gate has failed. Dong Zhuo has retreated to Hu Lao Gate."   
  
Jian Xin nodded. Mai Ling gracefully rested her chin on her hands. "Quite true. Please continue."   
  
"We are quite sure that the three kingdoms, led by Yuan Shao will ignore us for the time being and fight together to finally get rid of this annoying force. And thus our plan may be put perfectly into action.   
  
"We must go to Dong Zhuo and make him trust the fact that we are on his side. Though powerful, I really do not think that he has the power to overthrow all three kingdoms as well as Yuan Shao's personal force, and once ready, we may attack him from inside his ring of officers. However, if he does have this power, it is good for us either way."   
  
"The only problem is, Dong Zhuo will not trust us this easily." An Jian's cold voice came from his corner. Stepping into the light, he revealed his face. White hair surrounded his face and twisted into a ponytail. Two, strange white eye pierced out of his face, though over the left one swirled a strange, symbolic tattoo. He was not wearing his usual armor, and he looked incomplete without his large, rune covered sword, Dragon Breaker.   
  
Shan Lan smiled. She did not like any of the officers here, and yet talked to them, though strangely detached. "We have Xiao Chan."   
  
Xue Hua peered at the other girl from underneath her bangs, a perturbed look on her face. "We cannot let her go alone! Someone else should go with her also, just to make sure -"   
  
"Xue Hua, don't worry," Xiao Chan looked at her friend soothingly.   
  
Jian Xin stared hard at his officers. "What Xue Hua says has a point, though. We can't afford to lose her, since I doubt no one else in our court can get through to Dong Zhuo."   
  
Xue Shan cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, Lord, I'd like to travel with her."   
  
Jian Xin looked surprised, and then smiled. "Very well, Xue Shan. Go through with your plan, and mind, don't get caught."   
  
Xue Hua looked terrified. "But - brother -"   
  
"I am aware of the circumstances if I fail, and I must ask you not to cry if the worst happens." Xue Shan looked at his sister, smiling softly. "I will try everything possible to meet my sister again."   
  
Jian Xin sighed. "Very well. Xiao Chan, are you willing to go against you sister?"   
  
"Very much so. I am tired of her ways." Xiao Chan's reply was firm.   
  
Mai Ling laughed. "Very well. You will depart tomorrow."   
  
**********   
  
"Lord Dong Zhuo! Xiao Chan has returned!" The messenger bowed low, looking up at the large man before him.   
  
Dong Zhuo torn his gaze from Diao Chan, who was looking harassed. Lu Bu turned angrily away.   
  
"Do bring her in," Diao Chan said softly, trying to force herself away from her Lord.   
  
"She has a man with her. Should we let him inside also?"   
  
"You heard her! Let the girl and her man in!" Dong Zhuo stated roughly.   
  
The messenger hurried off, sending a frightened glance behind him. Reaching the Lady's sister, he bowed low and asked them to follow.   
  
"Remember, act according to plan," Xue Shan whispered softly in her ear.   
  
"Xiao Chan!" Diao Chan exclaimed, embracing her sister. "You're back! And who is this?"   
  
"That is Xue Shan. We have heard rumors about war against you, and wish to help. Please, allow us to fight with you." Xiao Chan graveled before her brother-in-law, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. Diao Chan sat besides her, also staring at her Lord.   
  
Dong Zhuo sighed. If Diao Chan approved of it... "Very well. But the boy. Xue Shan. I'm not sure of him."   
  
"He carries the same feeling that I have. At least give him a chance."   
  
Dong Zhuo stared long and hard at the Xue twin before him, who looked modestly at the ground. The big man groaned. "He will stay. For now. We will soon see his skill."   
  
The two from Chen looked at each other, secretly smiling. However, when everyone was gone from the room, another figure walked out of the shadows.   
  
It was Lu Bu. He was looking at the now distant newcomers and his eyes were narrowed in dislike.   
**********   
  
A/N: Finally! Third chapter up! As we said, we might still use the ones that we already had used. So... yeah, that's basically it. Anyhoo, R&R!   
  
--Kimi-chan & NatNat 


	5. Hu Lao Gate

**A Twist in Time**  
  
**Chapter Four: Hu Lao Gate**  
  
Standing on the walls of Dong Zhuo's mighty fortress, Xue Shan narrowed his eyes. Already he could see the huge mass of the Allied force, Yuan Shao in the lead, marching together towards Hu Lao Gate.   
  
His plan had been made. It was unlikely that Dong Zhuo could take down this massive force, even with the mighty Lu Bu at his side. And besides, it seemed as if Lu Bu had already lost faith in his father. He wouldn't be loyal for long. Sooner or later, Dong Zhuo was going to die.   
  
So why not now?   
  
He told himself to be patient. The two of them would wait, give Dong Zhuo a chance, and see if he was worthy.   
  
Xiao Chan appeared next to him. She shaded her eyes against the sun and squinted towards the massive force.   
  
Sighing, Xue Shan walked back towards the main building. "Do not be rash, and follow the plan," he whispered softly.   
  
Xiao Chan nodded, her hands tightening around her Red Dragon Spear. "I can not stand my sister any longer. I have no idea about what she is up to," Xiao Chan hissed, staring angrily at her hands.   
  
Xue Shan took one uncertain glance at her and then headed inside. When he was about to open the door to Dong Zhuo's throne, a halberd was suddenly thrust before him.   
  
The twin did not jump nor blink. Standing patiently and pushing the weapon away from him calmly with one hand, he felt a shadow loom over him.   
  
It was Lu Bu.   
  
"You may have fooled my father, but I can see directly through you," the taller man hissed, Sky Scorcher once again at Xue Shan's throat.   
  
**********   
  
A girl stood on an overhanging hill, watching the Allied force grow near. Her slim, blue gray eyes then darted towards Hu Lao Gate. She smiled slyly, and a wind whipped up her black, shoulder length hair, revealing a headband darker then the night.   
  
"War draws near," she whispered, and other forms suddenly became known. Her troop was dressed in black, and three people detached themselves and walked up behind her.   
  
She turned at stared at them all. "My people, I appreciate all of your efforts so far." Murmurs of gratitude followed this. The three flanking her looked into her eyes.   
  
"When this battle is over, we shall soon be known. For now, be light and quick, silent as shadows."   
  
The figures disappeared, melting quickly and quietly in the dark forest.   
  
**********   
  
Jian Xin walked through the halls of his castle. It still amazed him that he was now a ruler, and he sighed at the stupidity of his rivals. How could this place be undetected for so long?   
  
The battle of Hu Lao Gate had almost begun. From his high perch, he could see the battle faintly in the distant valley.   
  
Standing on the balcony, he closed his eyes for a moment. All of this quietness, this peace, it would all disappear soon. War would bring tears, death... and though it brought back lost memories, he still continued fighting.   
  
Feeling arms curl around his waist, he turned around. Mai Ling's sparkling, violet eyes met him. Laughing, Jian Xin kissed her softly.   
  
They were silent for a moment, and Mai Ling spoke up. "Aren't you worried? About Xue Shan and Xiao Chan?"   
  
"They are more then a match for Dong Zhuo," Jian Xin stared out into his valley, and saw a faint prick that was Hu Lao Gate.   
  
"Lu Bu is there as well." Mai Ling reminded him.   
  
Jian Xin nodded. "You're right. But that doesn't worry me. I trust Xue Shan. It was with the twins trust that we formed this kingdom that we have now, remember?"   
  
Mai Ling sighed. "Very well." She headed back towards her chamber. "You should talk to Xue Hua. She is very distressed."   
  
"I will. And if it makes you feel any better, I am sending out two of our fastest horses to the Gate," Jian Xin called.   
  
The beautiful Empress laughed. "Yes, dear."   
  
After her voice had faded, Jian Xin studied the Gate. Yuan Shao was still a long ways away. Though confident, he felt a twinge of worry.   
  
Shaking off the feeling, he headed towards the East Wing. There, on a flowered ledge, he found a young girl, humming softly and staring out into the garden. She had two lotus blossoms in her long hair, and was twirling one of the two dark braids around her finger. She was wearing lightweight clothes in shades of pink and purple, easy to move, run, and dance in.   
  
"Diao Xin, how are you, dear daughter?" Jian Xin asked quietly.   
  
The girl jumped and turned around, slightly pink. "Perfectly fine, father," she replied pleasantly. Her hazel eyes were shining.   
  
"Here again as usual?" Jian Xin asked, walking towards where she sat. "And what have you been staring at for so long?"   
  
Peering over the marble railing, he spotted An Jian down below, his white hair glinting in the sun.   
  
Diao Xin blushed. "Father! You always humiliate me!"   
  
Jian Xin laughed, and his daughter hugged him gently. Together, they stood, watching the sun slowly make its process in the sky.   
  
**********   
  
"Oh?" Xue Shan asked coolly. "Accusing the innocent, hmm? Tell me, does everyone do that here?"   
  
Lu Bu's eyes narrowed even more. "I've been watching you and that two timing girl all day. You're not someone to be trusted."   
  
Xue Shan smiled brightly. "You're right. And you won't hold loyalties for long either. Your father's not worth it."   
  
Lu Bu slowly lowered his halberd and Xue Shan felt relief flood over him. The mighty warrior stared at him with one dark eye and then crossed his arms. "We never spoke," he said gruffly, walking away.   
  
Xue Shan watched the man walk all the way down the hallway before he even dared to enter the room for further instructions. Of course, he wouldn't be obeying them.   
  
Lu Bu was sharp. And Xue Shan knew that he had been lucky.   
  
**********   
  
The battle had already begun. Dong Zhuo's forces wouldn't hold much longer. The small gates had already fallen, and the main one was facing the Battling Ram. The world was in complete chaos. Most of Dong Zhuo's forces were lost.   
  
Xue Shan and Xiao Chan fought the few that made it over the wall. They let some go, occasionally, and purposely made it a mistake.   
  
Slicing his opponent across the eyes with his Kuan Dao, Xue Shan took a glance back towards the gates. They wouldn't hold much longer.   
  
Putting her Red Dragon through a screaming enemy's chest, Xiao Chan yelled, "We should pull back! The time is perfect!"   
  
Xue Shan nodded. Xiao Chan ran towards the main building. Xue Shan covered her back, jabbing, slicing and cutting. His face was soon covered in blood not his own, as was Xiao Chan's.   
  
Hu Lao Gate broke. In the clearing dust, the three kingdoms waited. There was a shrill whinny, and a huge horse was outlined against the darkening sky. The rider was fierce, holding his weapon professionally.   
  
The dust cleared.   
  
There was a shriek, and a great red stallion came charging out.   
  
Lu Bu had come.   
  
The first row of stunned soldiers went down instantly. The three kingdoms quickly moved into action, rubbing off the shock. The leaders yelled out commands, sending out their troops.   
  
Lu Bu was acting strangely. He did not go meet the charging officers as he usually did. He did not slay as many. But he still did kill.   
  
Screams and shrieks were more common now. The ground was littered with blood and mutated corpses. The kingdoms were hesitant, staring at this human killing machine. All of the officers had pulled back, and a few of the sub-officers had gone down. Many were wounded, but Lu Bu carried pain also. Cuts littered his face, arms, legs, and chest, and someone had sliced a shallow gash on his left shoulder blade.   
  
He shrugged off the wounds as if they were nothing. The fighting ceased for a slight moment. The fierce horse snorted, and Lu Bu's eyes were narrowed. Many took steps back.   
  
"Get out of my way if you wish to live," he snarled, charging through the mess of people. The surprised Allied force parted, staring at the horse and rider, now so far away.   
  
Moments later, the leaders starter panicking. Jumping onto their horses, they vainly tried to go after Lu Bu. But no horse could compete with the Red Hare.   
  
Lu Bu was heading towards Yuan Shao.   
  
**********   
  
Dong Zhuo paced in distress. He was losing. His dream would be crushed. There was only one more thing left to do.   
  
"Burn the city!" he roared to the nearest messenger. The man pulled back, shocked.   
  
"But-"   
  
"You heard me! Burn them all! I am Lord, am I not?" The big man slammed the other against the wall, a fat hand at his throat   
  
The whimpering man nodded frantically, Dong Zhuo's stinky breath washing over him. "Yes, yes, of course." He ran off, tripping a little and casting a frightened glance over his shoulder.   
  
Dong Zhuo stared out into the battle, Horror in hand. Diao Chan stood by his side, her own weapon ready.   
  
"I will not lose!" he growled. The city slowly started burning.   
  
**********   
  
Lu Bu urged Red Hare forward. Slaying several people in his way, he turned a corner and saw Yuan Shao.   
  
"Lu Bu!" The commander gasped. "What are you doing here?"   
  
Red Hare reared, whinnying and shaking the night sky. "Running, are you?" Lu Bu asked tauntingly.   
  
Yuan Shao's eyes hardened. "Never. You watch. I shall defeat you with my Sword of Kings!"   
  
The two rode towards each other, horses shrieking, ready to strike. Yuan Shao's attack got a plate of Lu Bu's armor, and Lu Bu cut deep into the other's shoulder. Yuan Shao breathed in shock and pulled back, clutching his wound.   
  
"You are nothing to me," Lu Bu whispered. "And my next hit shall take your life."   
  
"Don't get cocky." Yuan Shao straightened. "Your cut does not hurt."   
  
"Why even try?" Lu Bu raised his weapon. "You asked for this."   
  
When they were a feet away from each other, Lu Bu suddenly pulled his horse's reins. The great horse reared, saliva bubbling at his mouth. Red Hare's hooves smashed directly into the other steed's chest. The horse gave a last, dying whinny and sunk to the ground, his rider pinned beneath him.   
  
Lu Bu neared the commander slowly. Yuan Shao felt his breath catch in his throat. Lowering his halberd right between Yuan Shao's eyes, he stared at him for a long time.   
  
And then, amazing, Lu Bu pulled away. "Kill my father. That is an order." Nudging Red Hare around, they slowly faded into the trees.   
  
**********   
  
Dong Zhuo jumped as a nearby tree fell in between him and Diao Chan, separating them entirely. Diao Chan's eyes widened as flames surrounded her.   
  
"No! Diao Chan!" Dong Zhuo roared, and tried to get to her.   
  
"I'd worry about myself if I were you," a cool voice sang out.   
  
Dong Zhuo spun around wildly. Looking up onto the roof of a nearby hut, he spotted Xue Shan and Xiao Chan.   
  
"Xiao Chan!" he yelled. "Help me!"   
  
"Don't you get it?" Xiao Chan asked softly.   
  
"We're not here to help." Xue Shan pulled out a bow and arrow. Aiming it at another burning tree, he let the arrow fly. The burning pine gave a deep groan and fell. Soon, Dong Zhuo was surrounded, flames licking greedily and drawing nearer by the second.   
  
"You!" The big man called out furiously. "I never should have let you in! I'll kill you! You'll regret this!"   
  
"You will?" Xue Shan reached inside his shirt and pulled out several bombs. Dong Zhuo's eyes widened.   
  
"Have some fun with them," Xiao Chan giggled, lighting them and throwing them towards her previous lord.   
  
The two of them quickly ran towards the outskirts of the burnt city. Nearing the woods, they whistled, and two horses came trotting towards them. Riding back, they heard one final desperate yell and a blinding light followed, shaking the earth.   
  
Hu Lao Gate had fallen.   
**********   
  
A/N: Well? How was it? We can still pair up some characters if you like. We still have the previous requests, and we'll keep those. Thanks for reviewing! Xue Shan and Xiao Chan are naughty little officers, aren't they? ^^   
  
--NatNat 


	6. Lu Bu's Revolt

**A Twist in Time**  
  
**Chapter Five: Lu Bu's Revolt**  
  
An Jian stood on the practice field, sharpening his Dragon Breaker. The great sword lay quietly in his hands, the slightly jagged blade glinting in the sun and the rune words glowing.   
  
Practice had gone well. The tired warriors had all but left, looking forward to a calm afternoon. The white-haired man had sensed Diao Xin's eyes on his back during the whole six-hour practice and had refused to meet her gaze. It wasn't as if he didn't like her at all, it was just the fact that he didn't need a distraction right now.   
  
Finally he felt the eyes tear away from his back and he sighed with relief. Stretching his arms, he cast his strange, tattooed eye over the field, which had been previously filled with fighting officers.   
  
His head suddenly snapped up and he turned around, bringing Dragon Breaker to his face. There was a click as the sword connected with another weapon, and the opponent leapt gracefully over his head. An Jian swung around to meet him.   
  
A man wearing a blue battle garb met his eyes. A short, matching blue cape flew from his shoulders, and a sash was attached to his waist. Light blue hair ended at his neck, and he smirked, blue eyes meeting white.   
  
"Seems like Lady Diao Xin has eyes for you." He brought his weapon up in swiping position. The anchor shaped blade at the tip of his polearm shined dangerously. "It saddens me that you don't return her feelings."   
  
"You know it's not like that, Zhen Yu," An Jian shot back, lifting his heavy rune sword.   
  
Zhen Yu's smile widened. "Well then, go show your appreciation!" He shifted Tide Master onto his shoulder. "Not too tired, are you?"   
  
An Jian laughed. "This will prove simple." The two charged at each other. Iron clashed on iron and they both skidded around for another attack.   
  
Running straightforward again, Zhen Yu suddenly made a sharp turn. Jumping behind An Jian quickly, he made a swing at his head.   
  
Blue eyes widened as An Jian was suddenly no where in sight. His Tide Master caught the air harmlessly, a few white strands of hair dangling off the end.   
  
Hearing a slight tap behind him, Zhen Yu turned around just to see An Jian finding his footing again after his jump. The blunette charged forward again, and An Jian, whose eyes were on his feet, looked up in surprise. He jerked away, but didn't avoid the blow entirely. The Tide Master had managed to nick An Jian's arm slightly through a gap in his black, foreign armor. In an automatic defense action, he swung Dragon Breaker. The sword connected with the pole of the Tide Master, and An Jian was satisfied when he heard a faint crack.   
  
Zhen Yu jumped backwards, examining his weapon. He sighed. "I forfeit. The duel is yours."   
  
An Jian pointed Dragon Breaker at Zhen Yu. "You're not backing out, are you?"   
  
The blunette smiled grimly. The crack widened a bit more. "I should go fix it. We don't know when the next battle will call. Nice hit, by the way. It connected perfectly. Not many can break the Tide Master."   
  
"I see you still underestimate all of your opponents."   
  
"No. Just you." And with that, he walked away. "Oh, and Riou wants to speak with you. Something about our next meeting with the kingdoms..."   
  
**********   
  
Black figures slid down the grassy hill. A black haired girl rested her gray blue gaze on the city of Jian Ye, which had become gradually closer in the past days. Running slightly ahead of her people, she silently marked out her prey.   
  
Passing a Wu scout, she threw out a chain. A six-point Shuriken was attached to the end of it. The Ninja Star connected right between the eyes of the scout, and she pulled out the star with the remaining chain in her hand, never decreasing her speed. Behind her, the scout collapsed onto the forest ground, not even realizing what had just happened and unmistakably dead.   
  
Moving with god-like speed, they soon reached the gates of Jian Ye.   
  
**********   
  
Sun Ce and Zhou Yu sat in the shade of a peach blossom tree. Both of the sworn brothers were resting, eyes looking up at the blue sky.   
  
Sun Ce ran his hands over his tonfas. His eyes widened as he spotted dark figures on the walls of Jian Ye. Nudging his strategist friend, they both stood up, just as the figures jumped down from the wall.   
  
A girl walked in the lead, the only one whose body and face weren't robed in black. As she started towards them, Sun Ce held up his tonfas, a grin flirting across his face. The group following her made slight noises of outrage, pulling their weapons out as well. She cast one glance behind her and they dropped their weapons.   
  
"Who are you?" Zhou Yu asked, his voice sounding strange in the quiet air.   
  
"Nothing but the darkest shadows. We come in peace, and ask to see your Lord." She stared at the two men, her feminine voice washing over the tense atmosphere. As Sun Ce and Zhou Yu looked at each other, a sly emotion flashed in her eyes.   
  
Sending a meaningful glance at his friend, Sun Ce cleared his throat. "Sure. Whatever."   
  
"We need your weapons, however," Zhou Yu added.   
  
She stared at them for a long time, biting her lip. "Very well..." Nodding at the others, she deposited her Chain Shuriken and her two Butterfly Knives at her feet. The others followed suit.   
  
"Well?" Sun Ce beckoned them forward. "Come on. I'm waiting. We haven't got all day."   
  
Zhou Yu looked apologetic to the girl, who smiled vaguely and shrugged.   
  
Walking through the halls, she looked up in awe at the grand, golden ceiling. Red carpet stretched before her feet, and in the distance, she could see peach trees growing for miles. Two of her officers tore her mind away from her observations of Jian Ye.   
  
"Are you sure about this?" A worried voice echoed out of the robed figure. Black cloth obscured his body and most of his face. However, his strange, golden flecked, reddish brown eyes could be seen.   
  
"Not so loud, Xin Tai..." she hissed under her breath. "The plan will work. Trust me. Kenchu Rei and Niko Cajh are already waiting for further orders. They also have most of our troops."   
  
Xin Tai opened his mouth to protest but the second officer cut him off. "It'll be alright."   
  
The feminine leader put on a thin-lipped smile. "You put too much trust in me, Niu Kuoang."   
  
"How could I not?" the man replied, his gray eyes faking shock.   
  
"In here," Zhou Yu said loudly, flipping his smooth, long hair over his shoulder. Sun Ce scoffed, smiling slightly. The two Wu officers had obviously not heard even the smallest shred of the previous conversation.   
  
Stepping foot into Sun Jian's throne room, Sun Ce ran in front of her. "Hey Pop," he drawled, bobbing his head slightly. "These people vaulted over our walls and want to meet you." His face showed no shame as he rambled. "I _told_ you we should have built them higher."   
  
Sun Quan looked up from his scroll. "Oh... It's you..."   
  
"You could sound a bit happier." Sun Ce glared accusingly at his younger brother.   
  
His sister smiled from her corner of the room.   
  
Sun Jian cleared his throat. He looked at the young female before him, who bowed lightly and looked up again, staring him down. Sun Jian couldn't help but smiled. He liked this personality.   
  
"What business do you have here?"   
  
The girl grinned once again. "We ask for peace, and wish to serve you."   
  
The Tiger of Jiang Dong narrowed his eyes and his mind immediately settled on the strange disappearances.   
  
As if reading his mind, the young leader spoke up again. "You're sharp, I'll give you that. That's why I've been admiring your kingdom so much. However, we have nothing to do with the previous disappearances."   
  
Sun Jian didn't speak.   
  
"We ask only for one chance to serve the greatest leader of our time." Inside her head, she smiled. It seemed like flattery would work on this leader.   
  
The leader sighed. "Very well. However, I ask some things in return."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Take off the cloaks. Let me see your faces."   
  
Her people looked at her, and she nodded to them.   
  
Looking back towards Sun Jian, she prompted, "And what else, my Lord?"   
  
The corners of Sun Jian's mouth twitched. "Your people may go make themselves comfortable. Their weapons are already placed in the weaponry." He looked at his two sons. Sun Ce jumped up, his high ponytail bouncing, as he started the tour of Jian Ye.   
  
"Sun Shang Xiang, you can make this girl at home."   
  
The brunette smiled, and walked up to the other, who put on a gracious face. Before they were out of the room, Sun Jian called them back.   
  
"Oh yes... before I forget, I want to know your name. Your true name." He placed his head on his hands, listening intently.   
  
At this, the girl looked thoughtful. After several minutes, she started slowly, "I'm afraid that's asking a bit much. Even I don't know it myself. But... if you must call me something, you can call me An Yu."   
  
**********   
  
Dong Zhuo gasped as he pulled himself out painfully from the tattered remains of the city. His body was littered with many cuts and burns... but he was alive.   
  
Alive.   
  
It was all that mattered.   
  
He heaved himself up onto his feet, wincing as they protested and screamed underneath him. Limping past the still, burning trees, he heard hoof beats.   
  
Squinting in the fog, Dong Zhuo suddenly spotted a figure in the white mist. As it neared, he realized it was a horse...   
  
It was a blood red stallion now... and he could see the rider on top.   
  
Lu Bu.   
  
The fierce fighter neared his adopted father, eyes cold and hard. He held a limp Diao Chan in his arms, and her silky, brown hair had fallen out of its prison.   
  
"Lu Bu! Help me out! I swear, one day we will punish them... you can bet my words on it..." He started towards him.   
  
Red Hare stood motionless, snorting slightly. Lu Bu dismounted, placing Diao Chan carefully in the saddle.   
  
"Well? Help me out here!" Dong Zhuo raged.   
  
The other still remained silent, and for the first time ever, Dong Zhuo was scared of him.   
  
Slowly, threateningly, Lu Bu untied his halberd from Red Hare's saddle.   
  
They stared at each other for a long time.   
  
And then Lu Bu struck.   
  
It was all too sudden, and Dong Zhuo didn't have any time to react. Horror lay useless in his hands as he collapsed, all life draining from his body.   
  
Lu Bu held out Sky Scorcher before him, fresh scarlet blood oozing on the tip.   
  
"Good bye father," he said roughly, feeling no regret or emotions for the death.   
  
He mounted Red Hare again, holding Diao Chan to his chest.   
  
Lu Bu took one final glance behind him before riding away. "I'll see you in Hell."   
**********   
  
A/N: Finally! Chapter 6 up! Sorry for the really really long delay... We were busy making a timeline for our story and playing through the game just to check. Sorry once again! We would also like to thank each and everyone for their support and patience. And just think... new chapters are coming up! Yay!   
  
--Kimi-chan & NatNat 


	7. Ambush

**A Twist in Time**  
  
**Chapter Six: Ambush**  
  
Sun Jian stood quietly on the edge of the hill. The breeze swept up and tickled his face gently. Taking off his helmet, he sat down in the long, flowing grass, overlooking Jian Ye.   
  
Sun Jian turned his face towards the sun. It was early morning. He should be getting back soon.   
  
There was suddenly a faint crunch behind him. The Lord tensed, his hand curling around the deadly Savage Tiger.   
  
"You of all people should know not to wander off from Jian Ye alone," a voice whispered.   
  
Sun Jian spun around, his eyes narrowing at the person before him.   
  
"Oh? With your helmet off too? Don't you know how easily I could behead it that way?" The man laughed. "That's right. It's me, Liu Biao. And after you die, I can easily take over your precious Wu territory."   
  
Sword clashed on sword as Liu Biao lunged.   
  
**********   
  
Lu Xun looked up from his parchment. The young strategist shuffled to his window and stared past the trees, golden eyes wide.   
  
The door behind him burst open and he turned around sharply in a blur of red, his young face covered in worry. It was Zhou Yu.   
  
"Have you heard it also?" the handsome man asked hurriedly as he impatiently pulled a strand of long, dark hair away from his face.   
  
Lu Xun nodded. "Yes. Swords clashing. A battle has begun."   
  
The older strategist walked past Lu Xun, staring past the gates of Jian Ye and beyond. His eyes narrowed as he realized what was happening.   
  
"Has Lord Sun Jian returned yet?"   
  
Lu Xun looked up, confused. "Returned? Has he left?"   
  
But Zhou Yu was already near the door. "Quickly. We have things to do." He stepped over the threshold and out of sight.   
  
**********   
  
The city was in chaos. An Yu looked over the panicking faces, hiding a smile. Wu was so disorganized. They would probably be the first kingdom to go.   
  
The Qiao sisters ran past her, fans billowing and running towards the gate. Sun Ce and Sun Shang Xiang closely followed.   
  
An Yu turned around as she heard footsteps heading towards her. She smiled when she saw two of her officers.   
  
"Ah," she smiled, "Xin Tai, Niu Kuoang. I was waiting."   
  
"Forgive us for our tardiness, my Lady," Niu Kuoang said hurriedly, his dark ponytail falling over his shoulder and onto his white cape as he reached for his three-section staff. He looked up, gray eyes gleaming and his black leather outfit crinkling slightly, watching his leader's face carefully.   
  
Xin Tai walked up behind him. His hands, underneath his finger-less black gloves, held his twin, short swords as his reddish brown eyes with flecks of gold glowed a golden shade of amber in his excitement. He also wore a black outfit, except that his shirt was sleeveless and had dark blue lining.   
  
Sun Quan hurried past them with Huang Gai and Zhou Tai behind him. Lu Meng stood with Lu Xun and Zhou Yu. Archers with flaming arrows nodded to Lu Xun and disappeared into the trees. The three officers soon left also, and they cast looks towards An Yu before leaving the gates.   
  
The girl nodded back, and smiling at her officers, they jumped with their mysterious godlike speed over the gates and out into the trees.   
  
Flirting from tree to tree without leaving a trace, the girl looked behind her at her officers. Her eyes sent a meaningful message to each of them and they both nodded, jumping away in different directions. Indeed, they were so fast that only the ones with the keenest of eyesight could see the faintest blur.   
  
Plotting her own course, she breathed deeply and ran faster.   
  
Up ahead, the sound of fighting was getting louder. The trees were gradually clearing out, and she could see two forms dueling on the edge of a hill.   
  
It seemed as if she had been the first to arrive.   
  
Perfect.   
  
**********   
  
Sun Jian winced as Liu Biao's sword found its way past Savage Tiger's defense and cut into his arm.   
  
Pulling back, the Lord scoffed, spitting into the grass. It wasn't a deep cut. His sword bearing hand was still as fresh as ever.   
  
Liu Biao smirked, raising his sword once again. The tip was covered slightly in blood. That Tiger of Jiang Dong would pay. He looked down at his legs, both of which were sliced. His speed had been reduced. Gritting his teeth in faint anger, Liu Biao glared up with flashing eyes.   
  
A chained Shuriken suddenly flew out of nowhere and wrapped cleverly around Liu Biao's sword. The man looked up in surprise at the deadly Ninja Star.   
  
"What the -" he whispered, stunned. His surprise was turned into anger when his sword was jerked out of his grip.   
  
A hand was extended in the nearby bushes and caught the sword cautiously.   
  
An Yu gave her usual cold lipped smile as she rose from her small sanctuary. Her cold, thin eyes never left Liu Biao's face as she calmly unwrapped her Chain Shuriken from the sword.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly. "Is this yours?"   
  
She held up the untangled sword tauntingly. "Come on," she whispered, throwing it back. "Let's play."   
  
Liu Biao bit his lip sharply, drawing blood. Damn.   
  
He didn't notice Sun Jian draw away.   
  
"Well?" the girl asked, cocking her head to one side and looking impatient. She threw her Chain Shuriken again. It wrapped around the other's still neck this time.   
  
"Oh?" she stated, eyes widening, "This is disappointing." Drawing the star away again, she smiling when one of the glinting six points nicked his neck lightly.   
  
Liu Biao suddenly whistled desperately. His call echoed around the still woods. Below the hill, An Yu caught the faint sounds of fighting.   
  
Hearing a crunch, she turned her head to see a dozen or so bodyguards cautiously walking towards Liu Biao. She sighed, looking almost bored.   
  
"This is pathetic." Walking forward, her light shoes made no sound on the leaf-covered ground as she slowly stalked her shivering prey.   
  
**********   
  
Xin Tai held out his two swords in front of him. The other men closed in menacingly, and he smiled, suddenly disappearing. Landing softly a few feet away, he flicked an amber eye behind him and watched the group of men fall uselessly to the ground with faint thuds and occasional splatters of blood.   
  
Shoving his three-section staff into a row of four stunned soldiers, Niu Kuoang turned just to see another soldier sneaking up on him. Pulling his staff out, he quickly swung it. The soldier suddenly found the staff pressing into his neck. Niu Kuoang smiled as he heard a crack, dropping the limp man onto the thick carpet of forest leaves. "So sorry, sir!"   
  
The Qiao sisters were fighting back-to-back in a whirl of colorful fans. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were near them, taking down at least fifty or so soldiers. The Kingdom of Wu was easily taking over the intruding force, but Lu Xun still looked worried. Sun Jian was nowhere in sight.   
  
As if he was cued, the Lord of Wu burst out of the nearby trees, fighting off the soldiers blocking his way. Sun Ce and Sun Quan immediately went to their father's side, and Sun Shang Xiang spun her Sol Chakrams playfully around her fingers, killing the ones that opposed her brothers and father.   
  
Setting off another explosive, Huang Gai turned his head gratefully toward Sun Jian. "It is good to see you again, my Lord."   
  
Sun Jian nodded in thanks, and Sun Quan suddenly looked surprised. "Father, you got cut..."   
  
His father looked down carelessly towards his wound. "Oh, that? It's nothing. Don't worry."   
  
Sun Quan didn't look reassured.   
  
"Don't worry, Pop. Bro and I'll take on anyone who dare challenges you," Sun Ce said cheerfully, smashing his tonfas into his opponents face.   
  
"Liu Biao is up there." Sun Jian coughed, pointing towards the high hill behind him. "He's fighting An Yu."   
  
Xin Tai and Niu Kuoang both smiled faintly to each other.   
  
"Then we must go too," Zhou Yu said fiercely. Lu Xun nodded in approval, pushing his hat back on his head.   
  
**********   
  
With an easy swipe of her Chain Shuriken, An Yu thoughtlessly slaughtered the dozen bodyguards. She yawned. "How feeble."   
  
Eyeing Liu Biao, she suddenly closed her eyes and lowered her Chain Shuriken. Pointing at her forehead, towards her black headband, she whispered, "Give me all you've got."   
  
Liu Biao glared at her fair face, his whole body trembling with hatred. Though beautiful, she was surely more powerful then him. Jian Ye would never be his. But running now seemed like a cowardly thing to do.   
  
She opened one eye towards him. "Something wrong?"   
  
He answered by lunging at her. His sword slashed through open air. An Yu blinked from his right side. "Too slow."   
  
He made a sideways slash, and missed once again. She was behind him now, and he could feel the prick of her Ninja Star against his back, feel her breath blowing onto his neck.   
  
"Oh?" She sounded amused. He breathed in sharply as she slid her Chain Shuriken slowly, making a deep, horizontal gash.   
  
She appeared in front of him, smiling coldly. "Let's try that again."   
  
He lunged in rage, blood dripping down his back. She jumped up lightly and aimed a downward kick onto his already bleeding wound. Liu Biao gave an agonized yell.   
  
Landing a few feet away, she eyed him again. Suddenly, she sensed other forms around her. Her eyes darted towards the trees and spotted movement.   
  
Lu Xun.   
  
His small form was leaning against the tree, smiling slightly at her fighting skills. She was talented, that was obvious.   
  
She looked back at him, and saw him raise his hand in silent command. Archers were placed all around him, in the trees, on the grass. Liu Biao had been surrounded.   
  
She nodded faintly towards him and focused back towards Liu Biao.   
  
"I would love to play some more, but I'm afraid I must go." Jumping invisibly for a second, she appeared on a high branch of an overhanging tree.   
  
Liu Biao made to follow her, but her Chain Shuriken wound its way around his foot. "I'm afraid that you misunderstood me. You're not going anywhere."   
  
Xin Tai and Niu Kuoang accompanied her just as Lu Xun swung his hand down.   
  
Burning arrows flew out of the trees and near the ground. The flickering light danced tauntingly over the clearing, playfully swarming around their target.   
  
Liu Biao was soon a burning, human carcass. His eyes widened in surprise and pain as he slowly fell onto the ground.   
  
**********   
  
Heading back towards Jian Ye, Sun Jian looked over at An Yu and her officers. He couldn't believe their incredible speed, and even after watching it, he still thought of it as some trick.   
  
And he had to admit that he had been lucky.   
  
His eyes flickered back towards his city and suddenly narrowed.   
  
Something was wrong.   
  
_Very wrong._   
  
He suddenly broke into a run after realizing what it was. His people followed him, faces in anger, surprise, and revenge.   
  
Running to a close-by hill, Sun Jian's worst fears were confirmed. "No... no, it can't be..."   
**********   
  
A/N: Chapter 7 up! Yay! Okay... *snicker* We are so evil... but everyone should like a nice, ol' cliffhanger... hopefully... But if we have a few more reviews, we just might be able to write a little bit faster *grins cheesily* *HINT HINT* So, R&R!   
  
--Kimi-chan & NatNat 


	8. Officer

**A Twist in Time**  
  
**Chapter Seven: Officer**  
  
"Impossible..." His voice trailed off, desperate, as his eyes caught sight of the thick group of warriors in front of his precious city.   
  
Jian Ye had been taken.   
  
"Damn," Sun Jian hissed, increasing his pace.   
  
An Yu raised a slender eyebrow at the troops before her, twisting her Chain Shuriken carelessly around her arm.   
  
Too easy.   
  
Nodding to her officers, they jumped and disappeared, watching the battle with amusement from above.   
  
**********   
  
Jian Xin frowned, standing in his garden. There was battle going on somewhere, and he sensed a strong, dark unknown force.   
  
He felt a faint twinge of fear.   
  
Who were they?   
  
He sighed, shaking his head and turning around. Blinking, he noticed one of his bodyguards behind him. "Li Jishan?"   
  
The other man spat onto the ground, his heavily scarred face in his usual frown. "Life has become dull," he hissed, looking up with hard black eyes through a curtain of dark hair. A hand reached up and flicked a fly off of his dark, leathered armor. "I miss the battlefield."   
  
Jian Xin sighed, a small smile creeping up his face. "You shall soon get your full of blood. Go meet with Riou. He and the other strategists already have a plan in mind."   
  
Li Jishan scoffed, angrily walking away.   
  
**********   
  
An Yu watched with amusement from above, flipping her two Butterfly Knives around her hands with amazing agility, intent on the commotion below.   
  
Xin Tai and Niu Kuoang stirred restlessly at her side. She merely smiled coldly, her gaze still focused below.   
  
"Let's see what they're capable of..." Her slim, gray blue eyes flashed.   
  
**********   
  
"Pop!" Sun Ce shouted, his Overload tonfas firmly held in his hands. "Let me take over this battle! Your injures need to be tended to!"   
  
Sun Jian shook his head, attempting to ignore the pain in his arm as he continued to sprint forward. "It is my city! I will not let it fall!"   
  
He suddenly skidded to a stop as Sun Shang Xiang ran in front of him, cutting him off. "Father, please!" Her tomboyish smile was playful. "The victor for this battle is already determined!"   
  
Sun Quan nodded from behind his father, smiling grimly. The two Qiaos walked over, panting slightly from the run. "Don't worry, my Lord," Da Qiao said gently, "You are in no danger with us."   
  
"We'll beat them up!" Xiao Qiao said spunkily, jumping on her feet.   
  
Sun Jian hesitated, in the protection of the two girls. He looked at the horde of people in the distance, and then nodded. "Very well. I will be expecting a victory, Sun Ce."   
  
His son nodded, grinning cockily before yelling to the Wu officers, "C'mon! There are troops to kill!"   
  
**********   
  
She stood up gracefully, her dark form hardly visible against her surroundings.   
  
Niu Kuoang looked up, surprised. "What?"   
  
She twisted her left hand before closing it into at fist. Three, long, thin needles were protruding from in between her knuckles. "We need a closer view."   
  
Xin Tai smiled. "I see you're using your darts again?"   
  
She replied by revealing three other darts from her right hand.   
  
The three of them stood up and race among the treetops, getting the clearest view of the battle.   
  
**********   
  
Lu Xun quickly jumped out of the way, his deadly Falcons slicing through the air. Two soldiers screamed and fell limply to the ground.   
  
Another bomb erupted where he would have been two seconds ago. He knew it wasn't Huang Gai - even he wouldn't be _that_ careless.   
  
Twisting his body, he dodged yet another explosion. Flipping backwards, another inferno planted itself underneath him. He set a swift course through the flames.   
  
His golden eyes focused on a line of strange, silent, slightly bent soldiers.   
  
Bombardiers.   
  
A whole row of them.   
  
He smiled as he swiftly lunged forward, killing many opponents on the way.   
  
**********   
  
Sun Ce fought his way through the human mess, his tonfas laying one smashing blow after the other.   
  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he spun around menacingly, only to find his sworn brother sending his Ancients Sword through the chest of an opponent.   
  
"Zhou Yu?" he roared over the noise.   
  
"Who else?" the man scoffed. "Once again, you travel too far out, even if you're the main target..."   
  
"Sooorry," Sun Ce drawled, sending a dangerous blow to the head of a dazed looking soldier.   
  
Zhou Yu sighed, blinking as the three nearest soldiers fell to the ground. And yet he hadn't even touched them. Ancients Sword lay unmoving in his hands.   
  
Sun Ce raised an eyebrow. "Fancy move."   
  
"No..." he shook his head, still staring at the dead soldiers. "I didn't..."   
  
The remaining, upright soldiers near them also collapsed. Sun Ce frowned, crossing his arms. "Al'right, buddy. What did'ya do?"   
  
They both had stopped fighting, with no one upright to face them. Hearing a faint chuckle, Sun Ce looked up, and at the same time a figure appeared before them, as if out of air.   
  
"A bit slow, boys?" An Yu murmured, laughing slightly. Xin Tai and Niu Kuoang stood on the branches of a tree, looking down rather amused.   
  
An Yu fingered her Chain Shuriken, looking at them slowly. "I've heard that these troops are under the orders of Liu Yong."   
  
Zhou Yu placed an arm on his hip. "Really?"   
  
She ignored his sarcasm. "He has an officer by the name of Taishi Ci. He is a worthy opponent. Defeat him, and he may join your flanks." She smiled inwardly at herself. Sighing, she jumped back up to her officers. "That is all..."   
  
Turning, they made to leave.   
  
"That's it?" Sun Ce asked, slightly confused. "You're not helping?"   
  
She paused, before disappearing.   
  
"Damn," the Wu heir muttered, playing with his tonfas.   
  
"We will not help unless necessary." An Yu's voice came out of nowhere, making Sun Ce accidentally trod on Zhou Yu's foot in his alarm.   
  
**********   
  
Spinning her chakrams playfully, Sun Shang Xiang blinked as soldiers surrounded her, slowly, cautiously. Yet she made no move to attack.   
  
"Come on..." she muttered, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "That's it..."   
  
When they were feet away, she struck, her chakrams glinting with blood as she flipped through the stunned soldiers.   
  
Sun Quan joined her, and together, they slaughtered the many opponents.   
  
A figure suddenly walked through the mass of injured bodies. Head held high, he wore a battle helmet and was clothed in various shades of red. He held two dangerous looking weapons in his hands, looking at the Sun members.   
  
"I am Taishi Ci," he said softly. Pointing a Tiger Slayer towards them, he whispered. "One of you dare challenge me?"   
**********   
  
A/N: Chapter 8 up! Finally! So sorry about the SUPER long delay... Kimi and I were both having a writer's block. So, anyway, if you want any specific person to have a cool, fighting scene, tell us in a review and we'll try our best! Anyhoo, R&R!   
  
--NatNat (Kimi's at home right now...) 


End file.
